


Ubbe's [SSS]

by xHonestSecretsx



Series: Sy's Sinful Saturdays [Vikings] [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: NSFW snippets from my SSS event on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

You were sure the prince didn’t know your name.

Your back is slack against the itchy straw within the barn as he approaches his end quick. The harsh mash of his hips left him balls deep inside of your cunt, holding you purposefully close as he kneels over you, a single long braid tickling your nose.

He wasn’t stopping. The whole length of his cock was filling you deep with every shift of his hips back– then forth. It was purposeful. He wanted to hear you say it after what you had said.

“Prince Ubbe is definitely smaller than Bjorn.” You had an open mouth with the townswomen.

You didn’t think you could take anymore. But your cunt did. It welcomed every thrust that his hips gave to you in frenzied thrusts. There was a delightful creasing under his eyes, as if he was close. You know exactly what he’s thinking.

“Don’t–” You lurch onto your elbows, walls tightening involuntarily tight around you. The grip on your knees tightens and he follows your efforts to escape with his juddering hips sinking his potent seed into your modest womb. He draws himself back and his cum slips of your hole. His eyes search yours for his answer.

“Am I still the smaller brother?”


	2. An A

Coming home with these marks was something of pride for you. Your slight plaid skirt wafted in excitement as you held the crisp paper for him to see. Your backpack dropped by his black shined shoes.

“Daddie, daddie!” You wave the paper for him to see. College algebra: the bane of your existence this semester. “I got an A!”

Ubbe shifts back to look at the paper only briefly before his hands shift lower– behind that flimsy little skirt he likes so much. He grasps the round flesh in affectionate rolls of his digits.

Then he shifts lower, massaging your cunt through pure white panties. Soaking with the sweetness of your well trained slick.

“Good fucking girl!” Ubbe slides the panties away from your cleanly shaven cunt. He spreads your excitement from entrance to clit, stroking you with forefinger and middle finger both. “Now, you’re here for your prize?”

As he looks to you, your soft hand strokes your cheek. A small, shy nod from his princess. 

“Well,” He laughs shoving your shoulders to the hard wall with the other hand. The force swipes your breath away, but for another reason– his fingers are deep in your cunt. “I did want an A.”


	3. Before I Go

It’s never easy going away from him. Sometimes, its as short as a minute-- other times as long as the months before he goes raiding. Soft kisses before he leaves always, always never fail to leave him backing you up to the very edge of his fur covered bed.

“How long is it going to be this time?” You ask him, pressing yourself up as he lays several kisses on your willing lips. His hips snap forward, filling you up effortlessly quick. You lean up, nipping his slender, bitten lips with a mean kiss.

“Few months.” He grunts, backing his hips out before right back in with a rushed hurry. Hvitserk was probably already waiting! Your legs tuck as he moves, enjoying the tightness of his dick stretching out your walls for the last time for months. Pounding his hips in meant one thing: the last chance to have your screaming body orgasm under his fingers. It would be months again until you had sex, and there you’d be at the pier, waiting for him to come back.

You always hated saying goodbye.


	4. Here and Now

If you thought you had a choice in where he took you, you were wrong. You may have been in Lagertha’s Great Hall, but he was still a prince.

“Oh not here!” Your voice raises. His hand snaps over your mouth, snuffing the breath from your lips. Your dress was raised and he was drifting his tugging down your leggings underneath your ass, a perfectly amused look on his face.

He frees himself from his trousers, leaning back on his heel when his tip begins to breach you. Your hold on Lagertha’s throne tenses just a little harder, fighting the moans ripping up your throat. Behind you, a gruff moan.

“Yes here, now.”


	5. Try That Again

"Are you going to run again?”

The rope sear your wrists with welts, burns and cuts. You have no doubt that you’ll be feeling these burns for days. His hips were the darker of his pains, giving you slow but deep thrusts that bounced your hips on his.

“Are you?” He tightens his hold, tugging your hair with another sharp well placed thrust that goes deep. You feel him bottoming out at the end of your abused, aching hole. Your hands twist against the ropes connecting hands to legs, but there is nowhere to run. He has you.

“Noooo, I’m sorry.” You shriek. He releases you, shoving your head into the pillow and taking your hips into his large hands. His thick girth pounds deeper inside of you with every protest.

“Of course you will.” He hisses, the deepness of his voice sending chills up your spine. “But I’ll drag you right back.”


	6. Daddie is Home!

The key turns in its metal lock, clicking as it makes its way to open the door. He had a long day-- Ivar thinking he knew everything and anything they set their eyes on was enough to propel him into a shit mood.

“Daddie’s home!”

He heard the rumble of footsteps before he saw you, sliding around the corner of the foyer to thrust your arms around his neck. The little dress was a tiny, sexy thing of tule that left nothing to his imagination. You brace your hands around his shoulders, hopping so quickly on his hips that he hardly has a moment to drop his bag.

“I was waiting so long!”

“Someone’s happy.” He grunts, his hands snapping to support your-- incredibly bare ass. No panties? He snaps his hands between those round cheeks, grazing the white thin fabric of your panties. His finger hooks away, revealing the slight buzzing of a toy slickening your engorged folds. He leans back, “...and soaked.”

Oh yes-- his day just got better.


	7. Who First?

On particularly stressful days, Ubbe loves being ridden. But not just in any way! No, no, he has to have it the way he loves it.

“Don’t distract me!” Your hands are at his shoulders to stabilize your hips from grinding down upon him, see sawing your hips up and down his swollen cock.

“Why not?” Ubbe’s hands drift up your bare legs, then down again yo the strappy bows of your heels-- high heels. Your hand leaves his shoulder to force his hands back onto the surface, relieving yourself of the tingling his thick hands could give you. Just his touch was enough to fill you with anticipation for what he could do.

“Because I’m not going to cum first.” You sneer.

He smiles. He wasn’t so sure about that.


	8. Give me a howl!

Ubbe doesn’t remember where it began. He was only sure that Hvitserk loved to tease Ubbe with howls and from there, even Sigurd referred to Ubbe as the wolf. Ubbe steps into the room setting down his kill, cocking his eyebrow when he found the sight in front of him.

Hvitserk was sitting in his chair, biting an apple as he stepped forward. On his bed though, their shared wife shook her hips at him, a distinctly wolfish tail shaking at him.

“What are you doing?” Ubbe smiles, stepping forward. You shake your hips in front of his face, playfully so.

“I’m waiting for my wolf!” You say, peeping over your shoulder to him.

“Your wolf is here.” He smiles. You rock your hips back and forth, lowering your breasts to the bedsheets. Hvitserk gave a playful howl at his older brother, leaning back in his chair. He grins to Hvitserk, stepping forward with a gleaming smile.

“Shut up.”


	9. Almost There

Ubbe is hypersensitive.

He can always tell when women are starting their heats-- when the best days are to get himself some. Maybe not just the smell which was always amazingly sweet, but the way that they taste.

You woke to an amazing pressure between your legs. Wet and hot-- so throwing off the sheets and finding his face buried deep wasn’t really a surprise. The knot of pressure from an instinctual need to breed deep in your gut wasn’t either.

“Alpha, what are you doing?” Your fingers drift overr the mark scarred nastily over your neck. Ubbe glances up from his place between your legs, forehead creasing.

“Pushing your heat along.” He murmurs, wide and flat licks lapping across your sex. His long fingers glide into your moist channel, pressing deep with a squish.

“But I’m not in heat.” You say.

“Not yet you aren’t.” Ubbe beckons his fingers along sweet spots, listening to your candy like moans. “But you will be.”


	10. Breeding Barn

Women were in short supply in Viking communities.

As a Prince, that was of Ubbe’s upmost concern! After all, who could have a flourishing community without beautiful women? The solution was simple. Breed, impregnate and then do it allllll over again.

“Where is she?” Ubbe pushes into the barn where one of his favourite little cows were. His boots were sticking with the hay and cum under his foot. Other cows and studs are making the most disgusting noises-- which was why this putrid place was isolated.

“Over there.” The man motions-- and on further inspection, he finds that one of his brothers is the one letting his seed go deep in the royal cow. He bends down beside her, knees to the ground as she pants. Her arms are bound together behind her back, attached to a chunk of wood anchored into the ground. He couldn’t have her running after all.

“Move.” Ubbe tells his crippled brother. Ivar drops from his place on top of her, dragging himself to watch her face.

“What a mess.” Ubbe sighs, beginning to loosen his pants. “Lets make it take.”


	11. Lesson Number One

Ubbe knows that as your professor all eyes are on him. That’s what makes those tiny little skirts and thin, white sheer button ups all the more interesting. The door to his office was locked tight, and the noises spilling from your lips were only bit back by his fingers.

Thwack, twack, twack!

“Mmmph!” You shriek as he pulls your cheeks apart from a harsh slap. His other hand pulls the white stringy panties between your lips and ass, causing you to groan under his wonderful fingers.

“We’re done with your lesson. You understand who this belongs to?” He growls.

You whimper, another smack pulsing your ass red. “Yes daddie. I do.”

He glides apart your panties. “Then you’ll stop showing off.” He reaffirms back to look you in the eye harshly. Only one look and he knew– you weren’t about to do anything that would lessen his attention. Beat red and still you looked as proud as you could be.

“Of course, Professor.”

Ignorant girl.


End file.
